The Girl Next Door
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: What Happens when the girl you've know all you life, becomes more than just your best friend? Do you act or not? Season 3 PJ
1. She doesn't even know

Disclaimer: ok, after many stories I think we all should know what this means by now

A/N: ok, since it's like snowing cats and dogs here I thought what better way to spend the day than to write another Dawson's Creek story. For those who know my stories this is once again based on a song ( I swear there are just too many songs that fit so well with Pacey and Joey) ok , enough of the mindless babble here. Y'all probably want to know what this one is like ok, so here it goes it's set in third season Pacey and Joey are what Juniors, Pacey and Andie haven't broken up and Pacey and Joey are best friends. OK well ... after that long diatribe on to the story Enjoy!

At the B&B Pacey and Joey are in her room studying for biology. Joey is lying on her stomach on the bed and Pacey in sitting under her.

You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me

" oooo, I love this song." Joey says remarking about the song on the radio

" you, like Usher?" Pacey looks up and gives her a questioning look

" yeah, why wouldn't I?" Joey asks

" oh, I just figured you for a Britney Spears type that's all." Pacey tells her

" Britney Spears god Pace, don't you know me better than that?" Joey playfully hits him

" I know you well enough to know that if we don't get this project done you're gonna fail biology." Pacey tells her

" remind me again of how you became the smart one and I became the village idiot?" Joey says in a sarcastic tone

" well, that's quite simple actually, you began dating Dawson." Pacey points out to her

" please, don't remind me." Joey cringes

" things not going so well in fairy tale land?" Pacey jokes

" ok, you know how when you're with someone and every thing's going just peachy and then you realize that maybe every thing's not peachy?" Joey asks

" yeah, so I take it that we're no longer peachy are we?" Pacey smiles at her

" let's just say that our good friend Dawson is not who he seems to be, hey you thirsty?" Joey gets up to get a drink

" yeah, could you bring me a coke?" Pacey asks

" I asked if you were thirsty I didn't say I'd get you a drink." Joey tells him

" aww, come on Jo my back's hurting please?" Pacey makes a puppy dog look

" ok, fine but you owe me." Joey reluctantly goes downstairs and gets them a drink

Before anything came between us  
You were like my best friend  
The one I used to run to when me and my  
Girl was having problems (thats right)  
You used to say it would be okay  
Suggest little nice things I should do  
And when I come home at night and lay my head down  
All I seem to think about is you  
And how you make me wanna

Pacey leans back on Joey's bed and listens to the song.

"Joey Potter is my best friend and lately I'm thinking that maybe there's more to us than just bantering partners. I know it's crazy me Pacey Witter having more than friendly feelings towards Joey Potter. I don't know I know she's with Dawson and I'm with Andie. It's just every time I'm around Joey I just feel the need to touch her to hold her and as crazy as this sound I want to kiss her so bad. I can't for many reasons the main one for fear of being punched in the face and let me tell you something you DO NOT want to be punched by Joey that girl can throw a pretty mean right hook. I know I shouldn't even be feeling this way towards her but I can't help it I really think I'm falling for Joey." Pacey shakes his head and sighs in frustration

" you, ok there Pacey?" Joey asks holding two cans of coke

" what? Yeah I'm fine I'm just getting tired." Pacey plays it off

" well, if you want you can crash on the couch and we can finish this in the morning." Joey offers

" I'd rather be next to you." Pacey mutters under his breath

" what did you say Pace?" Joey asks

"huh, um nothing you know I think I'll just go crash at my house, but thanks though." Pacey quickly gets up and starts towards the door

" well, ok um let me walk you out then." Joey offers

" I've got it Jo. I'll see you at school tomorrow bye Jo." Pacey quickly leaves

Joey flops back down on her bed

" I could've swore that when I offered to let him sleep on the couch he said he's rather be sleeping with me, na that couldn't be I mean he's with Andie and any ways Pacey and I are friends that's what we'll always be friends, but what if he really does like me how am I suppose to act am I to just ask him if he likes me, ( shakes her head ) come on Joey you probably just heard wrong there is absolutely no way that Pacey Witter has any feelings for you except for friendship." Joey picks up her books and begins reading

Ok, so what did you think? Any thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know what you thought

thank you for reading


	2. I told you so's

Disclaimer: still nothing if I did I wouldn't be watching it on TBS

A/N: thank you so much for the reviews they make me think that my writing is good.

Capside High we see Joey and Dawson walking towards the school

" so, did you get your project done for bio ?" Dawson asks holding Joey's hand

" yeah, we finished it last night." Joey tells him searching for something in her bag

" I bet you're glad you don't have to work with Pacey anymore." Dawson says in a not so subtle tone

" he's not that bad actually." Joey says

" really, I thought you two like hated each other ( pauses ) by the way what is it are you looking for?" Dawson asks her with a puzzled look on her face

" I never said I hated him, I just find him irritating at times, can I borrow your biology book, I think I left mine at home." Joey asks looking up from her bag

" um, yeah it's in my locker." Dawson tells her

Pacey walks up behind Joey holding her biology book

" hey , Potter I think this belongs to you." Pacey tells her handing her biology book

to her

" thanks Pace." Joey who is relieved to get her biology book back

" anytime Potter." Pacey pats her on the shoulder and walks off

" well, he wasn't to talkative this morning was he?" Dawson turns to Joey who is watching Pacey sprint across the courtyard in confusion

" huh, yeah I mean, I guess so."

" you, ok there Joey?" Dawson asks

" yeah, I'm fine." Joey says distantly

Dawson and Joey walk into the school and sees Andie and Jack

" hey guys." Andie says happily

" hey Andie." Dawson says

" Andie, hey." Joey says in a even tone

Pacey walks up to Andie and gives her a kiss

" hey beautiful."

" hey you um, so how did you and Joey finish that biology project you two were working on?" Andie asks

" yeah, we finished it last night." Pacey tells her as he looks at Joey

" hey Joey you ok?" Jack asks noticing that she seems distant

" I know it shouldn't bother me that Pacey is with Andie, but it does, I am the one that told him to go out with her. It didn't used to bother me, but for some reason today it really bothers me, and why does he keep looking at me like that?" Joey shakes her thoughts away " huh? Yeah I'm fine I guess I'm just tired.( Joey pauses ) " gosh, you know what I just remembered I have this thing I have to do for art class so I better go." Joey says looking at her watch

" do you want me to walk you to class Jo?" Dawson asks

" um, you know what I'll just catch up with you at lunch or something." Joey quickly walks off

" hey you guys notice anything strange about Joey today?" Dawson asks

" no, man why?" Jack asks

" no, reason just wondering." Dawson looks down the hall to see if Joey is still there

" she's probably just tired I mean we were up pretty late last night working on that bio project." Pacey explains

" yeah, you're probably right." Dawson drops the issue

Later that day Joey is at the Ice House when Pacey walks up to the counter

" hey Pace what can I get you?" Joey asks

" uh, I'll just take a Coke and some advice." Pacey tells her " what now?" Joey asks in a bored tone " well, don't sound so eager to help now." Pacey acts offended " sorry Pace, it's just that I'm really swamped right now." Joey says wiping down tables " it's ok, um do you have a break?" Pacey asks " yeah, I guess I could take it now." Joey says " great." Pacey says smiling " hey, Bess I'm gonna take my break before we get too swamped." Joey yells towards the kitchen " ok, just don't take too long." Bessie yells back Joey takes off her apron and walks around the counter and sits next to Pacey " so, what's up?" Joey asks " well, see Andie and I's anniversary is Saturday and I was hoping you could help me pick something out for her." Pacey asks

" well, I tell you what my shift ends at 8pm how about you come over to my house at about 8: 15 or so and I'll help you pick something out for Andie

" sounds good thanks Potter." Pacey pats her on the back and walks off

" what have I done?" Joey says to herself

" what did Pacey want?" Bessie asks

" nothing he wants me to help him find a gift for Andie for their anniversary

" I swear if that boy didn't have you I don't think Andie and him would be together very long." Bessie tells her

" what does that mean?" Joey asks offended

" nothing it's just it was you who told him to ask her out every time he has a problem he goes to you." Bessie points out

" yeah, I know." Joey says distantly

" kinda sucks don't it?" Bessie says

" what sucks?" Joey asks

" having to help the guy you're in love with his relationship problems." Bessie tells her

" Bessie, I'm not in love with Pacey he's my best friend, I mean we help each other out, that's what friends do right?" Joey dismisses Bessie's point

" isn't that how you and Dawson started out?" Bessie asks

" well ... yeah but, Dawson and I are different than Pacey and I." Joey tells her

" the only difference is that you actually love Pacey." Bessie points out

" I – I do love Dawson." Joey gets defensive

" I don't doubt you love Dawson, but it's not the same as what you feel for Pacey, what you feel for Pacey is the real thing." Bessie tells her

" Bessie just drop it I am not nor will I ever be in love with Pacey Witter." Joey says matter of factly

" ok, fine sis what ever you say, but do say I didn't tell you so." Bessie teases

" now, if you don't mind I've got to go get changed so I can take Pacey shopping." Joey tells her as she grabs her bag off the counter and leaves

" don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bessie yells teasingly

" we're just going shopping Bessie." Joey yells back

Later at the B&B

Pacey walks up to the door and knocks on it

" hey Bessie is Joey here?" Pacey asks

" yeah, she's upstairs you can go up if you want." Bessie tells him

" thanks Bessie." Pacey tells her

in Joey's room Joey is in the shower when Pacey knocks on the door

" Joey you in here?" Pacey asks peering inside " hmm, I guess I'll just make myself at home." Pacey says to himself as he takes a seat on her bed and leans back.

Joey walks out of her bathroom in only a towel

" Pacey what the hell are you doing in here?" Joey screams seeing Pacey on her bed

" good, god woman must you scare the hell out of me like that? Pacey jumps off her bed

" well gee wasn't expecting you to be lying on my bed, anyway who let you in?" Joey says in an angry tone

" god she looks so beautiful when she's mad." Pacey says smiling to himself

" Bessie let me in thank you very much." Pacey tells her still smiling at her

" what's so funny Witter." Joey asks annoyed with him

" um, nothing funny it's just that... never mind." Pacey starts to say something

" it's just that what?" Joey tries to get him to finish his sentence

" nothing, Jo I shouldn't even be thinking what I'm thinking right now." Pacey tells her

" well that's never stopped you before so say what it was that you were going to say." Joey tells him

" really, Jo I don't think this is neither the time or the place, if you were any other person I'd have no problem telling you but I just can't tell you." Pacey explains to her

"ok fine have it your way, I'm going to get dressed now and then we can leave." Joey tells him as she picks up some close out of her dresser and walks back to her bathroom

" if you want you can turn the radio on." Joey tells him

Pacey walks over to her stereo and pushes play " You Make Me Wanna" is playing

Now what's bad  
Is you're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should've been you  
What's sad is I love her but I'm falling for you  
What should I do  
Should I  
Tell my baby bye-bye   
Should I  
Do exactly what I feel inside  
Cause I  
I don't wanna go  
Don't need to stay  
But I really need to get it together

" my god what is it with this song?" Pacey asks himself " I swear this song is so like I feel about Joey. I know this is all very wrong in so many ways, but to me it feels so right. Do you know how bad I just wanted to touch her soft skin and tell her how much I love her." Pacey lets out a huge sigh " I've got to get out of here now if I don't I'm gonna end up doing something that I may just regret." Pacey starts to get up when Joey walks out

" you ready Pace?" Joey asks grabbing her bag

" actually, do you think we could do thins another night?" Pacey asks

" um, I thought tomorrow was you and Andie's anniversary?" Joey asks

" yeah, but I think I just really need to do this on my own." Pacey explains

" you, you mean you Pacey Witter are going to shop for Andie all by yourself?" Joey says trying hard not to laugh

" what you think I can't find her something myself?" Pacey asks her

" no, I know you can find something for her it's just you lack something called tact when you buy things for her." Joey explains to him

" ok, so how about you come over to my house before school and you can help me pick something out for her." Pacey suggests

" ok, fine but let me walk you out at least." Joey tells him

" ok, fine." Pacey tells her

Joey and Pacey leave her room and head downstairs

" ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Joey tells him

" yeah, oh and Joey ( leans in closer to her) you should listen to Usher more often." Pacey kisses her on the cheek Joey turns her head and her mouth brushes his mouth. " um, yeah I guess I should be going now." Pacey chuckles nervously

" um, yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Joey tells him confused of what just happened

Joey shuts the door and leans back and smiles " I can't believe it Pacey Witter just kissed me.

Ok sorry for the long chapter but I couldn't find a way to end it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter R/R please


	3. about last night

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story.

Everything in italics is thoughts

The next morning Joey is sitting at her window writing in her journal

Joey's POV

" _dear journal, last night was one of the strangest nights I've ever had, this is stranger than the night Jack kissed me. Ok, brace yourself here Pacey kissed me last night at least I think he did. Ok, see he was suppose to come by last night so I could help him pick something out for Andie for their anniversary and well, I came out of the shower and low and behold Pacey of all people was lying on my bed and here I am standing in complete shock in nothing but a towel, god I could just kill Bessie sometimes. Well I can tell he's like checking me out cause Pacey gets this look in his eyes and you just know what he's thinking and I asked what was so funny and he tells me that if I were any other person he'd tell me, ok so what the hell am I dog meat? Ok, so I went to go get dressed and when I came back he had that damn Usher song on I like Usher but, this song is beginning to play out in reality if that made Ok, that didn't make any sense oh, well. Ok, so I asked him if he was ready and he like all of sudden decides that he has to go. So he's like come by in the morning and we can go then, well as he was leaving he leaned in and whispered to me to listen to Usher more often, and he kissed me on the cheek and next thing I know our lips are touching, it was the most sweetest kiss I had ever had. The thing is that what if I'm reading more into this than I should was it a real kiss? Or was it and accident? God, I wish I could talk to someone, I could talk to Dawson but for the obvious that won't work, there's Bessie but then again she'd just tell me I told you so, and then there's Pacey I know I could talk to him about this, but how? I mean what am I just to walk up to him and say hey Pace, about that kiss did you mean it? Oh, god what am I doing? _( Joey runsher hands through her hair in frustration and sighs)_ Well I guess I better go and try to help Pacey out."_

Joey closes the book and heads downstairs

" hey Bessie I'm gonna go to Pacey's now I'll see you after school." Joey yells to Bessie as she opens the door " Dawson, what are you doing here?" Joey asks in shock

" nothing, just wondering if you'd like to walk to school together?" Dawson asks

" great, he would have to show up now." Joey says to herself

" Jo?" Dawson asks

" what, oh no, um actually I've got to meet Jen before school." Joey lies

" ok, well I guess I can wait here and we can walk later." Dawson looks at his watch

" ok, yeah whatever, I'm gonna go now bye Dawson." Joey tries to walk off when Dawson grabs her arm

" aren't you gonna kiss me goodbye?" Dawson asks her

" oh, um, I would but I think ( coughs ) I might be coming down with something, wouldn't want you to be sick too." Joey avoiding Dawson

" ok, I guess I'll talk to you later." Dawson tells her

" see ya Dawson." Joey quickly walks off

in Joey's room Dawson is looking out Joey's window he notices that she's headed towards Pacey's house not Jen's.

" wait ... I thought that she was going to Jen's so why is she going to Pacey's, hmm maybe I'll call Jen and see what's going on." Dawson says to himself Dawson picks up the phone to call Jen

" hey, Joey what's up?"Jen asks

" nope, it me Dawson." Dawson tells her

" Dawson oh hey what's up?" Jen asks

" nothing I just thought I'd see if Joey had made it to your house yet?" Dawson asks

"no, why was she suppose to come by?" Jen asks confused

" she told me that she had something to do at your house before school." Dawson tells her

" oh, um yeah we were going to go to the mall to get something for grams." Jen covers up

" really, so is Pacey going with you two?" Dawson asks

" oh, yeah um Joey had to go pick Pacey up cause he has to get something for Andie." Jen explains

" ok, hey can you have Joey call me when she gets there, I just want to make sure she gets there alright." Dawson tells her

" yeah, I can have her call you." Jen tells him

" thanks Jen." Dawson tells her

" yeah, no problem." Jen hangs up

" ok, Joey what are you up too?" Jen says to herself

In Joey's room Dawson is siting on Joey's bed and sees he journal is open

" hmmm ... wonder what Joey's wrote about me this week?" Dawson says as he pick up the book

" no, Dawson remember what happened the last time you read her journal." Dawson starts to put the book down when he sees part of the entry she wrote

" what the hell?" Dawson says angrily and heads over to Jen's with Joey's journal in his hand

At Pacey's house Joey is about to knock on the door

" _ok, that was close I know I should have told Dawson that I was going to Pacey's to help him with Andie's gift, but I know that he'd want to go, and I don't think I can deal with that right now, I know there's nothing going on between Pacey and I but I need to know what that kiss was about."_ Joey let's out a sigh of frustration and knocks on Pacey's door

"hey, Jo." Pacey answers cheerfully

" _god, she looks beautiful."_ Pacey thinks to himself

" hey, to you." Joey replies " so, are you ready?" Joey asks

" um, yeah let me get my coat and I'll be out." Pacey tells her

" _ok, why do I feel like a shy school girl right now?"_ Joey asks herself

" alright Potter let's go." Pacey tells her " so you want me to drive or should I let you drive?" Pacey asks

" Pace, you know I can't drive stick." Joey points out

" right, I almost forgot about that." Pacey teases

" ha, ha, not funny, it's not my fault no one's taught me." Joey tells him

" tell you what how about I teach you." Pacey offers

" now? Have you like lost your mind?" Joey says

" yeah, now what better time than the present." Pacey tells her

" fine, whatever." Joey raises her hands in defeat

" good, now get in." Pacey tells her

" _I could almost kill him right now, but he's just too cute when he's persistent."_ Joey thinks to herself

" ok, now when I tell you to I want you to ease up on the clutch." Pacey explains

" ok."

" ok, now slowly let up on the clutch." Pacey tells her

the truck jolts forward quickly and dies

" good, god woman I said slowly are you trying to kill me?" Pacey tells her

" no, I did let up slowly I just forgot to let off the gas that's all, and anyways this was your bright idea anyway." Joey tells him

" ok, fine let's try this again, ok." Joey nods her head and this time things go smoothly

" _god, she's so cute when she's frustrated, I could almost kiss her right now, speaking of kisses I wonder if she noticed I kissed her last night, what was I thinking. I know it was wrong for so many reason for mean to kiss her but it just felt so right and I could've sworn she kissed me back, I don't know maybe I'm just imagining things. What if she feels the same for me as I feel for her then what do we do I know that if that's the case then a whole bunch of people are gonna get hurt including Joey and I. God what do I do know."_ Pacey lets out a loud sigh.

The truck jolts forward again

" what, did I do something wrong?" Joey asks

" what, no Joey you were doing just fine." Pacey reassures her

" ok, then what was that for?" Joey asks

" what was what for?" Pacey plays dumb

" you just let out this sigh and I thought I was doing something wrong." Joey explains

" I did?" Pacey asks

" yeah, so mind telling me what's going on?" Joey asks

" ok, pull over." Pacey tells her

" what? Why?" Joey asks

" just do would ya?" Pacey tells her

" fine." Joey pulls the truck over

" ok, here's the deal and you can hit me when I'm done. Look about what happened last night I'm - " Pacey begins to explains when Joey cuts him off

" it's ok Pace, I know it was an accident let's just pretend it never happened." Joey tells him

" ok, let's just say that for hypothetical sake here what it it wasn't an accident?" Pacey asks

" what are you trying to say Pace?" Joey asks him

" I really don't know I guess I'm saying that it wasn't an accident." Pacey tells her

" ok, so what are you saying." Joey's voice is almost a whisper

" I guess I'm saying that I meant that kiss." Pacey tells her

" what, about Andie?" Joey asks him

" I know this is a big mistake I'm with Andie and you're with well ... Dawson." Pacey explains

" I know and we both know that this is totally wrong for about a million reasons and--" Joey begins to say when Pacey cuts her off with a kiss

Joey slowly pulls away from Pacey and they just look at each other

At Jen's house Dawson knocks on the door

" I'm coming hold on." Jen says putting her robe on she opens the door and sees and angry Dawson on her doorstep

" did you know about this?" Dawson asks holding up Joey's journal

" well, hello to you Dawson." Jen says in a sarcastic tone

" don't play stupid, I know all about Pacey and Joey's little affair." Dawson tells her

" Dawson, what the hell are you talking about?" Jen asks him

" well, it seems like my girlfriend and your best friend have a secret relationship." Dawson tells her

" ok, Dawson that's just crazy I mean come on this is Pacey and Joey of all people." Jen doesn't believe Dawson

" I know it sounds crazy but it's true." Dawson tells her

" and how do you know if it's true or not?" Jen asks

" cause I read it in her journal." Dawson admits

" ok, you read her journal, Dawson are you stupid?" Jen asks looking at him like he's insane

" well, no I'm not stupid." Dawson retorts

" ok, she probably wrote that knowing that you'd read it." Jen points out

" you think?" Dawson asks

" yeah, I mean come on do you really think Pacey and Joey are having an affair?" Jen asks

" you, know what you're probably right I mean it is pretty absurd." Dawson calms down

" ok, good now if you don't mind I need to get dressed ok." Jen shuts the door in Dawson's face

Dawson begins to walks towards his house

ok, I hope this chapter didn't suck too bad. I'm looking for chapter names for the first two chapters if anyone has any ideas let me know until next time this is paceyjoeytruelove signing off


	4. Busted?

Disclaimer: New year new day, yet still I own nothing

A/N: thank you to **superfan24** for chapter one title and to **elwoodlover00034** for chapter 2 title

At school Joey is at her locker putting her books away when Jen walks up by her

" so , how did your little shopping adventure go?" Jen asks grinning

" fine, I guess." Joey tells her

" by the way you owe me one." Jen tells her placing her books in her locker

" what do you mean by that." Joey asks with a confused look on her face

" oh, nothing it's just that I got a visit from our dear friend Dawson this morning." Jen tells her

" what did you tell him?" Joey asks

" oh, just that you and Pacey were out having hot wild sex in the back of his truck." Jen tries to keep a straight face

" Jen!" Joey exclaims while turning for shades of red

" relax, Joey I just told him that you were going to help me pick out a gift for grams and that Pacey was going with us." Jen says laughing

" god, Jen don't scare me like that." Joey says relieved

" I won't promise, so what's going on between you and Pacey?" Jen asks

" nothing." Joey smiles mischievously

" come on spill it Potter." Jen prods

" I'm actually not sure, I was suppose to help him pick something out for Andie for their anniversary and the next thing I know he's teaching me how to drive stick and then he's like kissing me." Joey explains

" oh, my god Joey he kissed you." Jen gasps as she covers her mouth

" shh, Lindley." Joey tells her

" so, how was it, is he like a good kisser?" Jen asks

" Jen." Joey says with a surprised look on her face

" come on Joey I live with an 75 year old woman whose only means of fun is bingo and knitting, please I'm begging you." Jen gives Joey a pleading look

" ok, fine if you must know, yes Pacey is a good kisser actually he's an amazingly good kisser, he can do things with his tounge that you wouldn't believe." Joey gushes

" ok, enough with the details I think I've heard enough, so are you two a couple yet?" Jen asks

" no, I mean he still has Andie and I unfortunately have Dawson, and any how I'm not even sure of what we are, so you've got to promise me Jen you can not tell anyone about this." Joey explains

" promise I won't say a word." Jen says smilling

Pacey walks up behind Joey

" Joey can I talk to you for a minute?" Pacey asks

" hey, Pacey." Jen says in a teasing voice

" hey, Lindley what's up?" Pacey looks at her strangely

" so, Pace what do you what to talk to me about?" Joey asks

" um, well it's about or biology project." Pacey explains

" um, yeah I think I'm gonna get to class I'll talk to you two later." Jen says

" later Jen." Joey tells her

" bye guys." Jen says walking down the hall

" ok, come with me Potter." Pacey says pulling her towards the janitors closet

" ok, this doesn't look like the biology room to me." Joey says looking around the closet

" I know but I just had to kiss you." Pacey starts kissing Joey

" we can't do this here." Joey says breaking the kiss

" sure we can I mean whose going to come in here?" Pacey says kissing Joey

" um, maybe the janitor." Joey says breaking the kiss again

" good, god woman will you just shut up so I can kiss you." Pacey tells her

" fine have it your way." Joey gives in and the begin to kiss

when they hear keys rattling against the door

" um, Pacey what was that?" Joey asks panicked

" what was what?" Pacey asks

" I think someone's trying to get in here." Joey says

" shit, um ok let's hide." Pacey suggests

" ok, sure how about I hide behind this mop and you hide behind that bucket over there." Joey says sarcastically

" ok, hey how about that window over there?" Pacey says

" now we're talking Pace." Joey says relived

the door starts to open

" hurry the door's opening." Joey whispers

da da da hmmm will Pacey and Joey escape in time or will they be caught?

Stay tuned for the next chapter of the girl next door


	5. The fire drill

Disclaimer: do I really have to go through this again?

A/N: thank you to my wonderful reviewers you guys make me think I'm actually good

At Capeside High

Andie, Jen, Dawson, and Jack are in class

" hey have you guys seen Joey this morning?" Dawson asks turning to look at his friends

" no, I haven't seen her." Jack says

" I saw her this morning, before first period." Jen tells Dawson

" yeah, I haven't seen Pacey either." Andie cuts in

" oh, well you know Pacey he's always late for school." Jen points out

" yeah, that's true." Andie agrees

" that's strange Joey's usually never late." Dawson tells them

" yeah, she's probably in the bathroom or something." Jack tells him

" yeah, you're probably right." Dawson accepts Jacks answer and turns back to the front of the class

Back at the janitor's closet

" hmm, that's strange I don't remember leaving that window open." the janitor goes to close the window " probably some stupid kids messing around in here again." the janitor closes the window and leaves

outside

" ok, that was close." Joey says trying to catch her breath

" yeah, about that I'm sorry I had no idea anyone was going to walk in." Pacey tells her catching his breath

" Pacey it's a janitor's closet what did you expect." Joey hits him in the arm

"damn, woman next time I get the urge to kiss you I'm just going to do it." Pacey tells her rubbing his arm

" no, next time I pick the place." Joey says mater of factly

" fine, have it your way." Pacey says giving up

" so, Pace what do we do now seeing as we can't go back inside." Joey asks

" yeah, that would be kind of suspicious, ok I have an idea follow me." Pacey grabs Joey by the arm

" um, Pace schools that way." Joey points in the opposite direction he is taking her

" yeah, I know we'll get to that later right now I have something I want to show you." Pacey explains to her

" ok, but it better not involve climbing through anymore windows." Joey tells him

" promise no window climbing." Pacey tells her

At the marina

" ok, Pacey what are we doing here?" Joey asks

" come with me." Pacey leads her through a maze of boats until they come across one boat that's worn and battered " here she is." Pacey points to the delapitated boat

" here, who is all I see is a old boats." Joey says looking at the boats

" I know she looks rough now, but with a little tlc she'll be good as new." Pacey tells her

" um, Pacey I think it's gonna take more than a little tlc to fix that monstrosity." Joey says scrunching up her face

" I know and that is why you're gonna help me fix her up." Pacey hands her a scrubbing pad

" oh, no Pacey I'm not helping you." Joey shakes her head

" sure you are and if you're good enough I just might let you come with me." Pacey tells her

" and where do you plan on taking this thing?" Joey asks taking the scrubbing pad and begins to work on the boat

" I was thinking about taking her out on the Keys this summer." Pacey tells her

" what makes you think I'd even want to go?" Joey asks

" I don't know maybe it would give us a chance to be free." Pacey tells her

" I can't just drop everything and hop on a boat with you." Joey tells him

" I'm not asking for an entire lifetime just a summer." Pacey explains to her

" no, way Pace am I spending three months on a boat with you, and besides Bessie would never go for that." Joey shakes her head and continues to scrub the boat

" who says Bessie would have to know and anyways wouldn't it be nice just to get away from Capeside." Pacey trying to convince her

" ok, how about I think about it and I'll tell you when this boat's finished." Joey tells him

" sounds like good to me." Pacey smiles at her " hey you hungry?" Pacey asks

" yeah, why?" Joey says

" I was thinking that we could go grab something to eat and then head back to school." Pacey suggests

" that sounds good, but one thing how do you plan on getting back in school without getting caught?" Joey asks

" don't worry Jo, I've got it all covered." Pacey reassures her

" ok, let's go." Joey says standing up

Back at Capeside High

Jack, Jen, Dawson, and Andie are at the lunch table eating lunch

" so, still no sign of Joey Dawson?" Jack asks taking a bite out of sandwich

" nope, this really is not like her to just cut class like this." Dawson says

" you know I haven't seen Pacey either today, but that's really nothing new I mean he really has never been too found of school." Andie points out

" hmm, ok both Joey and Pacey are gone isn't that a bit odd?" Dawson explains

" no, it's just a coincidence any way Joey probably went home sick or something." Jen explains

" yeah, you're right really why would Joey and Pacey skip class together seeing as they can't stand to be in the same room with each other." Andie points out

" she has a point." Jack cuts in

" see Dawson nothing to worry about." Jen reassures

back at where ever Pacey and Joey are

Joey and Pacey are walking back to Capeside High

" Hey Pace can I ask you something?" Joey says taking a drink of her soda

" sure, Potter what is it?" Pacey tells her

" what's going on between us?" Joey asks

" what do you mean?" Pacey asks taking a drink of his soda

" well, one minute we're working on a biology project and the next we're making out in closets and talking about sailing away." Joey asks

" strange isn't it?" Pacey jokes

" seriously Pace, are we friends are we more what are we Pace?" Joey asks making little hand gestures

" I think at this point seeing as we both in with other people, we are good friends who like to kiss each other." Pacey explains

" so, we're friends with benefits right?" Joey asks

" yeah, you could say that." Pacey leans over and kisses her on the cheek

Joey smiles and playfully shoves him

" ok, now I want you to follow my lead ok." Pacey tells her

" what are you doing Pace?" Joey asks

" I'm doing the one thing that's gonna safe both our butts." Pacey pulls the fire alarm

" Pacey, you can't do that?" Joey yells at him

" sure I can now go out to the football field and I'll come out later." Pacey explains to her

" ok." Joey starts towards the football field when she sees Dawson walking towards her

" I thought that she was at home?" Dawson asks seeing Joey with Pacey

Ok, so there you have it I will update later hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
